The described invention relates in general to a connector system for use with electronic devices, and more specifically to a miniature circular connector system for use in connecting one electronic system or device to another electronic system or device.
Miniature circular connectors are used in the field of electronic for devices such as handheld PCs, scanners, portable instruments, medical monitors, and numerous other applications. Most commercially available miniature circular connectors include plastic components and are unshielded, making their use somewhat limited. Shielded connectors are typically very costly because they include multiple plastic, plated, and/or metal die cast components. Thus, because certain applications require shielded connectors, there is an ongoing need for an inexpensive, shielded connector that is compatible with numerous electronic systems and devices, including those listed above.